


Your Confusion Can Wait

by ashilrak



Series: 177(6) [44]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morelikedamnilton: WE HAVE DONE IT</p><p>Jdotlaw: TODAY IS THE DAY WE FINALLY GET TO ESCAPE AND ENTER THE REAL WORLD</p><p>Elamistress: babe ur going to med school</p><p>Jdotlaw: TODAY IS THE DAY Y’ALL FINALLY GET TO ESCAPE AND I STAY IN HELL</p><p>Morelikedamnilton: babe i’m literally the only one going out into the real world - maria, you, and alex are all doing more school</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Confusion Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Reincarnation is normal in this verse
> 
> John Laurens = Jonathan Lawrence = Jdotlaw  
> Hercules Mulligan = Hercules Mueller = Tailorsoldierspy  
> Lafayette = Paul Motier = Lagayette  
> James Madison = James Mercury = Mamjer  
> Aaron Burr = Aaron Alston = Colderthancold  
> Angelica Schuyler = Angel Skylar = Angelsky  
> Elizabeth "Eliza" Hamilton nee Schuyler = Elizabeth "Lizzie" Skylar = Morelikedamnilton  
> Maria Reynolds = Maria Nelson = Elamistress  
> Theodosia Prevost Burr = Theodora "Dori" Bercer = DoriBer  
> Thomas Jefferson = Thomas Jemmings = Tomjemmings  
> Dolley Madison = Dolores "Dolley" Todd = Nopaynenogayne  
> Margarita "Peggy" Schuyler = Margaret "Peggy" Skylar = Shotshotshot  
> Philip Hamilton = Philip Hayler = Septhuitneuf

**Morelikedamnilton:** WE HAVE DONE IT

 **Jdotlaw:** TODAY IS THE DAY WE FINALLY GET TO ESCAPE AND ENTER THE REAL WORLD

 **Elamistress:** babe ur going to med school

 **Jdotlaw:** TODAY IS THE DAY Y’ALL FINALLY GET TO ESCAPE AND I STAY IN HELL

 **Morelikedamnilton:** babe i’m literally the only one going out into the real world - maria, you, and alex are all doing more school

 **Jdotlaw:** you have to support us

 **Morelikedamnilton:** on a teacher’s salary okay

 **Elamistress:** I believe in you

 **Morelikedamnilton: @jdotlaw** don’t u have family money - u kno the trust fund u use to buy us ridiculously expensive things

 **Jdotlaw:** so do u lizzie jfc

 **Elamistress:** r i c h p e o p l e

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** have you guys seen alex

 **Angelsky:** u kno he’s freaking out and re-writing his speech for the tenth time

 **Tomjemmings:** he does he’s not actually gonna stick with it right

 **Jdotlaw:** no, i don’t think he does

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** I basically always beatbox when he speaks in public tho, he always starts rhyming

 **Mamjer:** you’d think he’d figure it out, but i’m not entirely convinced he’s that self-aware

 **Doriber:** tru

 **Colderthancold:** isn’t laf coming in to speak today too

 **Nopaynenogayne:** Y E S - IT’S GOING TO BE GREAT

 **Jdotlaw:** WE HAVE FPOTUS

 **Angelsky:** FPOTUS FPOTUS FPOTUS

 **Nopaynenogayne:** wait guys remember how freshman year i told alex he wasn’t allowed to cut his hair until after graduation

 **Morelikedamnilton:** in that moment u became one of my favorite people

 **Elamistress:** it’s so long now

 **Nopaynenogayne:** do u think he’s gonna cut it

 **Tomjemmings:** NO

 **Morelikedamnilton:** i’m not going to let him

 **Doriber:** okay like i appreciate that but also doesn’t he need to have a more professional length?

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** I feel like POTUS’ recommendation will let the length of his hair be ignored

 **Mamjer:** yes but like also law school doesn’t require a certain hair style

 **Tomjemmings:** his hair is too beautiful to cut

 **Tailorsoldierspy: @tomjemmings** I thought u got over ur weird crush on alex

 **Tomjemmings:** I NEVER HAD A WEIRD CRUSH ON ALEX

 **Angelsky:** r iii ght

 **TomjemmingsL** but it’s just so great? And luscious? And long? And the ends just kind of curl so nicely???

 **Morelikedamnilton:** he does have the hair for a shampoo commercial

 **Tomjemmings:** AND THAT IS WHY HE CAN’T CUT IT

 **Lagayette:** I AM HERE

 **Lagayette:** SO IS GEORGE

 **Lagayette:** WE HAVE BROUGHT PHILIP, MARTHA, AND PEGGY

 **Lagayette:** also the secret service

 **Angelsky:** why isn’t peggy with my parents

 **Lagayette:** She wanted to “travel in style”

 **Angelsky:** did she drive down to D.C. just so she could fly up here with you

 **Lagayette:** yes

 **Doriber:** is she even technically allowed to do that

 **Lagayette:** if george wants it to happen it’s going to happen

 **Mamjer:** I see your point

 **Gwar:** Congratulations, everyone

 **Tomjemmings:** MR. PRESIDENT

 **Colderthancold:** YOUR EXCELLENCY

 **Doriber:** YOUR YEXCELLENCY

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** what

 **Doriber:** accept it herc my dude

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** accepted

 **Gwar:** How is everyone faring

 **Morelikedamnilton:** quite well

 **Gwar:** Good

 **Mamjer:** Okay, but were you really able to stop your duties and everything to go to a commencement ceremony

 **Gwar:** Not really, but I managed to get it arranged so that I could

 **Lagayette:** BESIDES I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU THAT I HAVE PUT FORTH MUCH EFFORT TO KEEP FROM REACHING THE PRESS

 **Tomjemmings:** i’m terrified

 **Lagayette:** :)

\---

 **Tomjemmings:** wait we’re not going to be able to chat during the actual thing

 **Mamjer:** how are we supposed to record the speeches

 **Doriber:** with a camera?

 **Mamjer:** f i n e

 **Lagayette:** I’ll do Alex’s

 **Morelikedamnilton:** aren’t u going to be onstage the whole time or something

 **Lagayette:** probably, but he’s my #friend and they’re not going to yell at me

 **Angelsky:** tru

\---

 **Elamistress:** omgomgomgomgomgomgomg

 **Jdotlaw:** does this mean what i think it means

 **Morelikedamnilton: @Lagayette** MARIE-JOSEPH PAUL YVES ROCH GILBERT DU MOTIER WARNER

 **Mamjer:** wait

 **Mamjer:** is lafayette not actually in their name

 **Lagayette: @mamjer** not really?

 **Mamjer:** my entire world view has been changed and I don’t like it

 **Elamistress:** YOUR CONFUSION CAN WAIT JAMES

 **Elamistress:** THERE ARE MUCH MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO TAKE CARE OF

 **Elamistress:** LIKE THE FACT THAT I CAN LEGALLY MARRY ALL THREE OF MY SIG-NIFS

 **Morelikedamnilton:** did anyone see alex’s face at the announcement

 **Jdotlaw:** HE LOOKED LIKE HE WAS GOING TO START CRYING

 **Morelikedamnilton: @Lagayette** HOW DARE YOU KEEP THIS SECRET

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** alright laf but how did u manage to pull that off

 **Lagayette:** I am very convincing

 **Elamistress:** I HAVEN’T STOPPED SCREAMING

 **Jdotlaw:** THIS IS SO AMAZING

 **Angelsky:** wait guys i think alex is mentally rewriting his speech

 **Tomjemmings:** that looks of panic on his face seems very familiar

 **Colderthancold:** does he have his phone with him

 **Doriber:** judging by the fact that he currently just lifted up the graduation robe to get to his pocket I’d say, yes, he does

 **Adotfightme:** P A N I C

 **Adotfightme:** AND JOY

 **Adotfightme: @lagayette** THANK YOU

 **Lagayette:** you are most welcome, mon ami

 **Adotfightme:** <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

 **Morelikedamnilton:** <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

 **Elamistress:** <3 <3 <3 !!!!!!!!!111

 **Jdotlaw:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111

 **Adotfightme:** i must go my time has come

 **Tomjemmings:** BREAK A LEG

 **Mamjer:** HE’S NOT PERFORMING

 **Tomjemmings:** WHAT IF I MEANT THAT LITERALLY JEMMYJEMJEM

 **Mamjer:** s t o p

 **Mamjer:** i thought u guys were friends

 **Tomjemmings** we are

 **Morelikedamnilton:** STOP MY HUSBAND IS STARTING TO SPEAK

 **Elamistress:** MY FIANCE

 **Jdotlaw:** MY MISTRESS

 **Angelsky:** …

 **Lagayette:** “Hello, now being asked to speak today was the last thing I expected. I’ve been asked to speak to you all today as both a fellow student, and as one of the men who founded this country. My name in this life is Alexander Miller, but before that, I was Alexander Hamilton - the man on your ten dollar bill. I was known as a swashbuckler who reveled in debate, and for being particularly verbose. Perhaps that is why I was asked to speak, even though our classmates this year included great men such as Thomas Jefferson; now known as Thomas Jemmings. For those who are more knowledgeable about the politics surrounding America’s beginning, that sentence might have just given you a heart attack, and I think it provides an excellent example of just how much people can change and better themselves given the time and opportunity.”

 **Tomjemmings:** awwww, that’s cute

 **Mamjer:** he hasn’t said anything yet tho

 **Morelikedamnilton:** this is alex he’s gonna get there eventually

 **Angelsky: @tailorsoldierspy** FIX THIS

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** ALREADY

 **Mamjer:** please

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** I thought we agreed to wait until after the introduction

 **Doriber:** AT THIS RATE THE INTRODUCTION WILL TAKE TOO LONG

 **Nopaynenogayne:** PEOPLE ARE COUNTING ON YOUR HERCULES

 **Angelsky:** GIVE THE PEOPLE WHAT THEY WANT

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** F I N E

 **Jdotlaw:** alex just sighed omg

 **Lagayette:** “I wish I could say I was surprised, but yet I find myself resigned  
You all prefer it when my words comprise of rhymes are are stylized.  
Good news for you, I took the time to write some lines and have them memorized  
This type of speech is a little unstandardized, so I hope you don’t overanalyze.  
Four years ago I graduated the hell we call high school,  
I knew who I had been, and I thought I was pretty cool  
I took the summer to refuel before throwing myself into the gruel  
I was greeted with old friends instead of ridicule  
Among these friends were the loves of my life  
As well as others who in the past had caused strife  
But that was outweighed by the joy at seeing my wife  
Oh how she cut through my shields like the sharpest knife  
I cannot describe how it felt to no longer be alone  
I committed terrible sins for which I can never atone  
But I felt hope, and that became my touchstone  
The best modern invention is without doubt the telephone  
I will never forget the day I once again met Aaron Burr  
I punched him, and was the intercepted by a professor  
Who turned out to be none other than a man I jokingly referred to as father  
George Washington; now better known as George Warner  
That’s right, the president got in the middle of my fight  
The same man who sits behind me, just out of sight  
His spouse, my friend, greeted him with true delight  
Their love for eachother still shines so bright  
Now this speech was supposed to be about graduation  
And how it relates to when we first built our nation  
But that new law Laf made has filled me with elation  
And getting married to all of my lovers is my new aspiration  
Everyone here will go their separate ways,  
And I’ll spend my future days with my fiances.  
We’ll all stress over resumes and relax on saturdays  
I’ll be writing essays, others will be cooking entrees  
We’ll look back on these years and describe them with praise  
I wish for all of you to find that you’re happy and loved always”

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I love my husband so much

 **Elamistress:** same

 **Jdotlaw:** same

 **Tomjemmings:** same

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** he’s okay i guess

 **Nopaynenogayne:** NOW IT’S TIME TO ACTUALLY GRADUATE BITCHEZZZZZ

 **Doriber:** a y y y y y y y y

\---

 **Angelsky: @septhuitneuf** WAS THAT YOU

 **Septhuitneuf:** What do you mean

 **Angelsky:** were you the voice screaming very loudly “THAT’S MY DAD/UNCLE/AUNT/MOM” etc when we did the thing

 **Septhuitneuf:** i don’t know what you’re talking about

 **Doriber:** u kno that since u did that to us we’re all gonna do it to you

 **Colderthancold:** yeah and imagine what all of us together will do

 **Septhuitneuf:** i regret my decision

 **Angelsky:** <3

 **Gwar:** How does it feel

 **Adotfightme:** Pretty great

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** THIS CALLS FOR CELEBRATION

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** WE’RE ALL LEGAL @Gwar YOU CAN’T EVEN STOP THIS

 **Gwar:** not that it did much good before

 **Nopaynenogayne:** whatchu gon do

 **Morelikedamnilton:** if we’re going drinking i need to eat some bread

 **Lagayette:** can we tag along

 **Angelsky:** are you allowed to

 **Lagayette:** eh

 **Colderthancold:** Sir are you running for re-election

 **Tomjemmings:** damn burr ur timing is atrocious

 **Gwar:** I haven’t quite decided yet

 **Colderthancold:** sir…

 **Doriber:** let it go aaron

 **Adotfightme:** W A I T

 **Septhuitneuf:** what

 **Adotfightme:** WE ARE GOING TO GET MARRIED

 **Septhuitneuf:** no we’re not

 **Adotfightme:** NOT YOU

 **Jdotlaw:** YES, WE ARE, BUT WE KNEW THAT YEARS AGO

 **Adotfightme:** THAT’S NOT MY POINT

 **Adotfightme: @shotshotshot** didn’t u get ur ministry license or something once time while drunk

 **Shotshotshot:** yeah?

 **Adotfightme:** marry us

 **Morelikedamnilton:** A l e x

 **Adotfightme:** your parents are all here, right? Bc graduation? And all our friends are here? We’re wearing nice clothes and everything

 **Elamistress:** a l e x

 **Adotfightme:** p l e a s e

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** CLOSE UR EYES HE’S DOING THE FACE

 **Morelikedamnilton:** the cUTE one

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** yesh

 **Jdotlaw:** F I N E

 **Morelikedamnilton:** i mean

 **Elamistress:** my parents are going to be pissed

 **Adotfightme:** but it’ll be worth it

 **Morelikedamnilton: @Angelsky** YOU’RE MY MAID OF HONOR, @septhuitneuf YOU’RE ALSO STANDING WITH ME

 **Adotfightme:** THAT’S NOT FAIR

 **Septhuitneuf:** yes it is

 **Adotfightme:** u g h I call **@lagayette** and **@colderthancold**

 **Colderthancold:** I’m honored

 **Gwar:** don’t you need a marriage license

 **Adotfightme:** CAN’T YOU WAIVE THAT OR SOMETHING

 **Gwar:** i don’t think so

 **Adotfightme:** we’re doing it anyways

 **Shotshotshot:** I found a nice tree

 **Morelikedamnilton:** we’re getting married under a tree on campus

 **Jdotlaw:** we’re going to have to do this again i think bc marriage certificates and everything

 **Elamistress:** THEN I GUESS THIS IS PRACTICE WE’LL FIGURE SOMETHING OUT JONATHAN

 **Elamistress:** ALSO, I WANT **@Doriber** AND **@Tailorsoldierspy**

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** <3

 **Jdotlaw:** I WANTED HERC

 **Elamistress:** TOO LATE

 **Jdotlaw:** THEN I GET **@ANGELSKY** AND **@TOMJEMMINGS**

 **Mamjer:** this is ridiculous

 **Adotfightme: @mamjer** u can be our flower girl

 **Mamjer:** i am a man

 **Elamistress:** our flower man

 **Adotfightme:** alright so how is this gonna work

 **Shotshotshot:** stand in a circle

 **Gwar:** I’ll have secret service form a border of sorts around us

 **Nopaynenogayne:** I do not have a camera but I have my phone and that will have to suffice

 **Angelsky: @morelikedamnilton** I got mom and dad, they’re confused, but I’m bringing dad over rn so just be prepared to force him to walk forward

 **Elamistress:** lol, my dad’s not gonna be much better

 **Jdotlaw:** oops

\---

 **Adotfightme:** WE’RE MARRIED

 **Morelikedamnilton:** not technically

 **Gwar:** I can make it technically, I’m sure

 **Adotfightme:** PLS

 **Tomjemmings:** that was beautiful it was like a circle of love and you all just love each other so much and it’s so amazing and beautiful and i’m crying

 **Tomjemmings: @tailorsoldierspy** marry me

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** right now?

 **Tomjemmings:** No - i want a ring god dammit

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** and if i told you i have one in my pocket

 **Tomjemmings:** I

 **Angelsky:** CAAAAN YOU FEEEEL THE LOOOOOOVE TONIGHT

 **Tomjemmings:** i’m c r y i g n

 **Nopaynenogayne: @shotshotshot** ;-)

 **Shotshotshot:** I am too young to consider marriage my dearest dolley

 **Nopaynenogayne:** i'll ask u again next year

 **Shotshotshot:** u better

**Author's Note:**

> This is Epilogue #1
> 
> I would love to know what you think - be it wonderful, terrible, or somewhere in-between! :-)
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
